Single Dad
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Nick finds out that he has a couple of kids from one night stands who have survived the infection. Set after the events of L4D2. Nick struggles with being a single dad taking care of his children, maintaining friendships and fixing his failing love life. NELLIS. M to be safe. IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

Everything had calmed down three years after the infection. Towns were rebuild, schools, shops and eateries reopened, and radio, TV and newspapers were readily available from all over the country. Within the next few weeks internet would be re-established, as well as the phone lines.

The four survivors had decided to stay in the same town. It saved the hassle of moving, and the idea of losing one of them was heartbreaking now that they were all so close.

Nick had moved into a nice older style home six doors down from Rochelle, across the road from Ellis, and a block and away from Coach.

Ellis' house was a modest one story, three bedroom house with a nicely manicured front lawn, a perfect garden out the back as well as a tire swing and a barbeque area. Rochelle lived in a small duplex with Zoey and Louis, who the four of them had caught back up with. Francis was living in another apartment, but was planning to move in with Rochelle soon since they had been dating the last two years. Coach's house was small, but homely where some of his family from out of state would come and visit. It had four bedrooms, though Nick didn't know how the hell they all fit in the one story house as it was that small.

Nick, on the other hand, had to choose his house from necessity. He did not know that he was a father. The idea had never crossed his mind. Unfortunately for him, in quarantine CEDA and other organisations had been using the samples they took from survivors to match family members back up.

He was now a single dad to two young girls. The oldest was Charlize, who was fifteen, and Scarlet was nine.

Ellis had found it 'awesome' as it basically secured him as the 'cool uncle', then there was Aunt Ro, who hated the aunt thing as it made her feel old, and grandpa Coach. Because he wanted to be called that.

Nick had practically refused Zoey, Louis and Francis to be a part of the family. He didn't know them as well as his teammates, and he had a hard time trusting them. Why? He wasn't entirely sure himself.

Having children was hard for Nick, who knew nothing about kids. He was now a cook, a cleaner, a teacher and a single dad. In a strange way it had brought in a hell of a lot of respect for single moms, that was for sure.

Ellis was ridiculously helpful. He would come over with snacks for the kids, help them with their homework (not as often as he brought snacks) and had them all over for dinner twice a week to help Nick out and give Nick a break if he decided to stay home while Ellis babysat them. They loved Ellis, and he doted on the both of them, buying them small presents and spending time with them when he finished work.

Rochelle was always working (sure felt like it) being the editor of a newspaper and writing articles for magazines, that she didn't see the children that often, same went for Coach who would spend his days teaching at the local school, training after school, and on weekends he would either go to the kids' he trained sports games or visit family who resided in other parts of the country or they would visit him.

Zoey and Louis had tried to make an effort to help Nick out when he needed it, but Nick, who was still secretly pissed that Ellis had once liked her, had shut them out. Ellis had berated him for it, but he didn't care. He was grateful that Ellis was so great with the kids, and that the kids loved him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. It was six thirty. Early mornings weren't really a must, but his body clock was so used to waking up when the kids did that he now got up early regardless whether the kids were awake or not.

He wandered into the kitchen to find Charlize eating toast.

"Are we going for dinner at Ellis' tonight?" his oldest child asked.

"You are."

She raised a brow. "Wait, what about you?"

"I am going to have a few hours of quiet" he said. "Anyway, I thought you liked going to Ellis'-"

"I do, but it's obvious that you like him. Why don't you do anything about it?"

Nick hated it when romantic interests were brought up. He was sure that his daughter was trying to set him up with someone. Like some of her friends single moms.

Charlize was tall, had large brown eyes and long, naturally brown hair that she bleached blonde. Nick said he wouldn't pay for her hair dye, and she would have to get a job if she wanted to, which had caused an argument Nick had ultimately won.

He put the kettle on and walked upstairs to check on Scarlett. He carefully opened the door, peering in to see her still asleep. He left her to sleep. Good thing he worked from home. He smiled and walked back down to the kitchen to find Ellis sitting at the table. "Ellis" he smiled affectionately. "Hope you don't think I am making your breakfast too."

Ellis chuckled. "Nah, I ate at home Nick."

Nick rubbed his eyes. "Scarlett didn't sleep well last night."

"She okay?"

"I guess she is just tired."

Ellis looked at him. "Could say the same about you" he said, seeming concerned. "You're lookin' thin. The last two years have taken a toll on you Nick."

"I guess I just get so busy…" he sighed. "Don't worry-"

"I am worried 'bout you. And so is Ro, Nick."

"Ro can leave me alone" he sighed. "Whenever she calls me it's to nag. She won't visit me."

"That's 'cause you don't like Francis."

"Ugh" he rolled his eyes. "Don't even know why he would have to come over anyway. Scares poor Scarlett."

"Yeah…" Ellis hand found Nick's shoulder, rubbing his arm a little. Nick saw Charlize flinch. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Ellis, tone it down" he whispered.

"Why?"

"You're Charlize's crush."

"Awkward. Shit Nick-"

"Don't freak out. Act natural."

"How can I?"

"You are hopeless."

"Whatever. At least I didn't end up with unplanned kids" he shrugged.

"Well, how does it make you feel that me and my daughter have the same taste in men?"

Ellis blushed. "That's jus' wrong Nick.

Nick shrugged.

Ellis looked at him. "So, would you like me to babysit the kids this afternoon?"

"If you want to. I didn't really think much about it this week."

"Okay. Well, I will be home from five, so send 'em over if you want to."

"I'll let you know." He looked over at the entrance to the kitchen and saw Scarlett. "Good morning beautiful" he smiled.

She smiled shyly and walked over, sitting on his lap.

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "You feeling better?"

She nodded.

"Are you gonna say hi to Ellis?"

She nodded. "Hi Uncle Ellis" she said softly.

Ellis smiled. "Well good morning to you too gorgeous girl."

She giggled, her long hair falling over her face.

Nick brushed it back. "What do you want for breakfast?"

She shrugged.

"Not hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Okay. Let me know when you are then."

She nodded.

Charlize walked back down dressed for school. "Is Scarlett going to school?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"She sure is" Nick said.

"If she gets the day off, I want the day off."

"You're going to school, okay? If you don't turn up and the school calls I will tell them you're supposed to be there."

"God you're such a dick."

"Hey, you watch your mouth-"

"Whatever." She walked out of the house, slamming the front door of the house closed behind her.

"Don't slam the fucking doors!" Nick called out. "Goddamn."

Ellis raised a brow. "Well shit Nick-"

"Don't swear in front of Scarlett."

"Wait, what? You just did."

Nick grunted. "I wouldn't swear in front of Scarlett."

Ellis looked at Scarlett who giggled and shook her head. "Really?" he sighed.

Nick smiled. "Really."

Ellis sighed, but smiled. "Okay. Note taken."

Scarlett chuckled, getting up from Nick's lap.

"Are you getting ready for school?" he asked.

She nodded and walked down to her room.

"She is such a sweetie" Ellis smiled.

"I know. I feel so lucky."

Ellis nodded. "I know you swore by the way."

Nick chuckled. "Whatever you say El." He got up and walked into the kitchen, getting food ready for Scarlett's lunch.

Scarlett walked back down dressed in a blue demin dress, white socks and black mary janes.

"Backpack?" Nick asked.

She picked it up from the lounge and walked over.

He placed the lunchbox and drink bottle in the bag. "I'll see you this afternoon."

She nodded. She leaned up and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She smiled and looked at Ellis. "See you Uncle Ellis" she said quietly.

"See you later aligator."

"In a while crocodile" she smiled, walking out of the house.

Ellis smiled. "Man, I know you are busy with the kids and all that, I get it. But I would like to do dinner with just you sometime Nick."

Nick nodded. "I know. I would love to as well… but I can't afford a babysitter and-"

"If you'd been nicer to Zoey and Louis-"

"You know I don't like Zoey."

"Is this cause of Ray-"

"Damn straight Ellis. That was the quickest way to get me to fall in love with you. Fuck… as soon as you started fawning over her I was jealous. I wanted you to… like me like you liked her."

"And I do like you, Nick. I have for years now. But-"

"I get it, my kids are in the way."

"That's the thing Nick, they ain't. It's like… you use them as an excuse not to live no more. You are always at home bein' single mom and… I wanna move in with you and help you out" he touched Nick's face. "I miss what we had."

Nick sighed. Ellis was right. "I'm sorry El. How about… I talk to Zoey and Louis… and we will do dinner?"

"I expect more than dinner" Ellis smirked.

"Ask and you shall receive" Nick chuckled.

Ellis smiled. "Do you want me to talk to Zoey and Louis for you?"

"Do… you think we could go this morning?"

"Sure. I don't have to be at work 'til nine."

"Sure?"

"Course. Pretty sure Zoey is off today. Don't know 'bout Louis."

"That's okay. I guess I have to be prepared for either rejection or some sort of friendship regardless of which one I speak to."

Ellis smiled. "I'm sure Zoey'd love to get to know you."

Nick rolled his eyes, but nodded. He couldn't imagine Zoey wanting to talk to him, but whatever.

He stretched his arms above his head.

"Well, what I will do is I'll drive to theirs so that I can drive straight to work after. Be there at eight. Is that okay?"

"Can do El."

Ellis smiled. "Okay. I will see you there."

Nick leaned over and planted a small kiss on Ellis' cheek. "I miss you El."

"I miss you too Nick." Ellis pressed his lips to Nicks' in quick kiss. "I will see you at eight."

"See you then."

"Sounds like a date" Ellis chuckled.

Nick smiled. "It does. It does."

"How about I take the kids this Saturday and you do something for you? Just go for a drive or do somethin' you enjoy."

"I hate dumping the kids on you."

"But you aren't, I am offerin' to help you out. Its just up to you if you take it. Hell, I will come to your place for the weekend and you can go away and do somethin'. I don't mind."

"If I was going away for the weekend I would want to go somewhere with you."

Ellis smiled. "Well, if you ain't rude to Zoey she might take care of 'em so we can go away."

Nick chuckled. "Okay."

Ellis smiled. "See you at Zoey's, okay?"

"Okay El. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I care for you Nick. Remember that." He exhaled loudly. "I will see you in ten minutes then."

"Bye El."

He waved and walked across to his house.

Nick showered, dressed and slipped his shoes on before finally drinking his now cold coffee. He walked outside, locking the house. He walked down the block to Louis and Zoey's house. The first thing Nick noticed was Ellis' car out the front. He walked up to the front door. He could hear moaning and panting. He blushed and opted to a knock on Rochelle's door instead.

The door opened to reveal Rochelle, with Ellis was sitting on her couch.

"Ellis?"

Ellis looked confused. "What?"

"I thought you were in next door banging Zoey."

Ellis choked on the tea. "What?"

"She is fucking someone" he said bluntly.

"Louis must be home. I decided to come an' see Ro first."

"He has been here for almost ten minutes."

Nick nodded.

Rochelle looked at him. "Why didn't you come to our engagement party?"

"I had commitments that night. I RSVP'd with that saying I couldn't attend. You also asked me what days I was unavailable when you were planning it and I told you that was the only night I couldn't make it."

Ro, clearly not liking the blame being out back on her, ignored him.

"Well, I will go and see if Zoey and Louis are… finished."

Nick nodded. "I'll go with."

Ro sighed. "I do miss you Nick."

Nick nodded and walked out.

"Man, don't just brush Ro off like that" Ellis sighed.

"I really have nothing to say to her."

Ellis nodded. "I get it." He knocked on Zoey's door.

Nick stood back.

"Who's there?"

"Ellis."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Is that what you were moaning about a few minutes ago?" Nick smirked.

"Nick?" she groaned and opened the door.

Ellis smiled. "Can we come in Zoey?"

"Sure."

Ellis walked in, kicking his work boots off and taking a seat on the lounge.

Nick slipped his shoes off and stood near Ellis.

"You can sit if you want" Zoey said.

Nick shrugged.

"Well, let's just cut straight to the point" Ellis said. "I wanna go on a date with Nick, but the kids… y'know, we wanna go somewhere nice. We were just wondering if you and Louis'd mind 'em."

"I will pay you both" said Nick. "If that is what this is about."

Zoey sighed.

"They are super cute" Ellis said.

Zoey chuckled and looked at him. "Really?"

"Well, my oldest likes Ellis."

Ellis blushed.

Zoey smiled. "Well, I guess you could say she has good taste in men."

Nick frowned.

She smirked. "What's got your panties in a knot Nick?" she teased.

"Nothing. Just sick of immature brats hitting on my boyfriend."

Ellis sighed.

"Like you can even call Ellis your boyfriend" she hissed. "When was the last time you even hung out with him if it wasn't for him minding your kids?"

Nick suddenly felt uncomfortable. What had Ellis told Zoey? He glanced at Ellis, who wouldn't meet his gaze. "Ellis, can we talk?" he asked.

"Okay."

They stepped out of the room. "What was that about?"

"Zoey just took it outta context."

"Sounded pretty much like our failing love life summed up."

"She asked me if we were still seeing each either, and all I said was does it count if I see him with the kids around or if I'm just babysittin'?"

"Wow, you make me feel like a bigger piece of shit than my kids do."

"Nick, you're fine. I love you. Don't worry, I don't expect you to say-"

"Ellis, I love you too. I do. Fuck… I am a shit person. We should break up and you should go out with someone who doesn't fuck around and have a fuckin' orphanage-"

"Nick, I ain't never leavin you. Anyway, I like your kids."

"Fuck… you deserve so much better. I am sure Zoey would be happy to take my place and she'd ride your dick cause I-"

Ellis sighed and pulled Nick into a kiss. "Don't be that person. I love you more than I love Zoey. Anyway, she is real happy with Louis."

"She plays that up."

"You're wrong Nick, they really love each other."

"Whatever you say."

Ellis shook his head. "You shouldn't doubt yourself so much, y'know? Like I said, I am stayin' with you no matter what."

"Damn you are perfect."

"Man, I want to fu-"

"Hey guys" said Louis' cheery voice. "Didn't think I'd see you visiting us Nick."

He sighed. He had just missed out on hearing Ellis say how much he wanted to fuck him. Of course he had nothing else to say.

"So what do we owe you Nick?" he joked.

"The offer of babysitting my kids."

Louis raised a brow. He was definitely considering the idea. For Louis, Zoey had mentioned 'kids' randomly, but quite often recently, resulting in her becoming clucky. Which was bad, in Louis' opinion. He didn't think they could afford to have kids while she was still studying, but surely Nick's kids would be feral (Nick never quite seemed like a fit parent in Louis' eyes) and turn Zoey off the idea of kids. It was a total win-win.

"Deal. When do you need a babysitter?"

"Saturday. This Saturday. Saturday night is date night" smiled Ellis. "Ain't it?"

"Yeah, sure is Kid."

Louis just nodded, although he wasn't entirely sure. After all, any night could be date night. Right?

"Well, feel free to come to my place and you guys can have dinner there. I will make something for the two of you."

"Nick is a real good cook y'know" Ellis smiled.

"Thanks Babe."

He chuckled.

Louis nodded. "Okay then. Guessing you already spoke to Zoey?"

"Sure have."

"Then it's settled, Saturday night we will come round about…"

"Five. I will introduce you to them and you can have dinner with them."

"Sounds good."

They walked back to the living room.

Louis looked at Zoey as if to say 'still want kids?' and she nodded.

Nick chuckled. "Saturday night will probably change your mind."

Ellis looked at Nick confused. "What?"

"I reckon my kids could turn anyone off having kids."

"Your kids are great kids Nick. Hell, if the laws o' nature allowed it, I would have your kids."

"I could easily take the number to three or four."

Ellis chuckled. He looked at the time. "Shit, I better haul ass! See y'all later."

"See you El" Nick kissed his cheek.

Ellis pulled Nick into a proper kiss. "Love you." He rushed out the door.

Nick smiled. He really had no idea why Ellis stayed with him. Hell, why did Ellis love him?

"Nick-"

"I will head off."

"You don't have to" Louis said sincerely. "You can stay as long as you like. I was gonna ask if I could get you coffee."

"I should go, work an all."

"Don't you work from home?" Zoey asked. "We would seriously like to talk to you Nick. We are good friends with Ellis, Rochelle and Coach, but we never even see you around. The last time I saw you was… what, a year or two ago?"

"What is there to even talk about?"

Zoey frowned. "Um, you should be grateful cause you do realise that we will be babysitting for you. Anyway, I don't see why we can't get to know each other, Nick. What have you got to hide?"

"My life has nothing to do with you. You little brat."

"Well, you're gonna have to tell Ellis you aren't going on that date."

Louis quickly looked at Zoey.

"Fair, isn't it?" Zoey said, looking at Louis.

"I don't know. I think Ellis deserves a date."

Zoey sighed. She looked back at Nick. "We will take care of your kids, but just this once. We don't owe you anything."

Nick walked out, not saying anything. As he walked out the front of the house Rochelle walked over.

"Nick!"

He sighed and looked over. "What is it Ro?"

"Just wondering what happened between you and them two?"

"None of your fucking business Ro."

She frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. "You are so rude. Do you speak like that in front of your kids?"

"Don't tell me how to parent. How many kids have you raised?"

"Really Nick? Why are you so rude to everyone?"

"Whatever Ro. I am going home. See you 'round."

"Nick-"

"What?"

"You should really be nicer to everyone if you expect them to help you out."

"I don't expect anything from anyone."

She sighed, waving her arms above her head in frustration. "Goddamn it Nick! Don't you understand?!"

"What are you even talking about?"

"Be nice or no one is going to help you and you will be very much alone. Even Ellis will eventually give up on you."

Nick frowned. "No. He wouldn't."

She raised a brow. "Well, I can't see him sticking around forever. You hardly even spend time with him anymore."

Nick sighed. He held in his anger and walked back down to his house. He opened the door and lay down on the lounge, Rochelle's words repeating in his head. Would Ellis eventually leave him? Was he really that neglectful?

He sighed. It seemed impossible for him to get anything right in his life even when he was trying to do everything right.


End file.
